Nighty Night, Zack and Cody
by Fireguitar
Summary: Zack and London both sneak out and see each other... Followed by Cody and Bailey. All 4 teens meet, and it turns in to a night full of kisses. Cody\Bailey London\Zack


Zack Martin... What a player! The world thought of him. Well that's what his surroundings said to him. Yeah, yeah, it's _fantastic _that he can charm any girl, any time, anywhere. But the rich girl on the block. She's cooler than him!

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked that one rich girl, on a freezing cold night.

"Ehem, I can do whatever I want. My daddy owns this whole boat," She replies. Now you know who she is. London Tipton. She continues speaking, "You know, being poor must break your heart. I can get anything. Whenever I want it! Ha!"

"You probably think you're cooler and better than me cause' you're rich," Zack laughs, "I'm the best."

"Then _why _is my face on so many magazines?" London asks, smiling proudly, "See what I mean? I am better than you. It's all just in the truth, Zack."

"You don't understand what I mean, London," Zack snaps, "At least I can get a girlfriend without not understanding a single thing she says!"

"Try dating Bailey." London says.

"Two things I think about that," Zack says, "One, she's too brainy for me, and the other, she's dating Cody! But, as a matter of fact, I do think she's smokin' hot. Don't tell Cody I said that. He would murder me if he knows that I think his girlfriend is hot."

"I don't think you'll believe me, but I've always thought Bailey was really pretty," London sighs, "She's just so pretty... You know how I always think of myself as the prettiest girl ever?"

"Yeah?" Zack says.

"Well, I never have thought it was true." London admits.

Zack's eyes go wide as he leaves the napkin on the juice bar. He runs towards the darker side of the ship, where London is sitting down. His eyes are still wide, hearing London say that.

"You mean to tell me that you're not a self-absorbed brat who thinks she's prettier than everyone?" Zack asks.

"Well, I'm still self-absorbed," London replies, "But I know I'm not the prettiest one out there. I've always been jealous of how beautiful Bailey was. And I always thought Cody was really hot... Bailey is such a lucky girl to have him."

"_Cody_?" Zack's eyes grow wide again, "My dorky brother! Something's poisoned you, London! Is it a smoothie you drank earlier today? I'm sorry. I make the smoothies, but I'm just not that great at making them!"

"No!" London snaps, "I've always been embarrassed to tell Bailey that I think she's pretty. You know, because I think she's gonna make fun of me. I may not be the smartest in the lot, but Bailey's insults really bother me, more than mine bother her! Ugh! Why does that girl have the perfect life?"

"London," Zack sighs, "You're beautiful. I thought you always thought that you had the best life of all. Counting out the 'Stupid Sea School'."

"I don't! I always get jealous of people! And it's so annoying to think I do!" London cries, "I can't take being the least pretty one. Maddie and Bailey are beautiful... I'm not. They both have hot boyfriends. I don't. Every guy thinks I'm as dumb as a sack of hammers! I don't know what to do! I can't even keep a D average like you in my grades. When everyone is around, I just feel so stupid!"

"Come on, London. You know you're better than that." Zack laughs, "What happened to the high self-esteemed London I first met?"

"She's gone." London says, "And gone for good."

"Baby don't say that!" Zack cries, still in utter shock with everyone London is saying.

"_Baby_?" London asks, "Did you just call me _baby_?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry," Zack replies, "It just comes out of me. If it makes you feel any better, I used to try to impress Bailey by calling her baby, and showing off my mad muscle."

"You're a pathetically weak loser, Zack," London insulted, "Sorry... About me calling you that."

"No problem, if it boosted your self-esteem," Zack smiles, "I want the old London back. The one that wasn't afraid to do anything, or say anything. That's the London I know."

"I told you she's gone," London says, "I'm done with that self."

"But that was the good part of you," Zack says, "I liked that London a lot. She was so high in confidence, and made me feel like a loser all the time. I like that. I finally had someone to compete with in coolness."

London didn't reply to him. Zack turned his head, to notice Cody sneaking on to the Sky Deck. London turned her head in another direction, and saw Bailey sneaking on the Sky Deck, too. Finally, Cody and Bailey made it towards London and Zack, where they finally noticed them.

"Zack?" Cody asks, "London? What are you guys doing out here at a late hour after curfew?"

"I sneak out a lot," Zack replies, "So does London. So the proper question would be: What are _you _doing here with Bailey? You two never sneak out! That's why you're goody-goods for crying out loud!"

"I wanted to be alone with Bailey is all," Cody says, "We can't have any alone time in the day, so we need some now."

"So now I'm finally outside with my Cody-Kitten," Bailey smiles while Cody wraps his arms around her, "I love him so much. And please, London, don't insult either of us. This is supposed to be a perfect night."

"Don't bother saying that. I wouldn't have anyways." London says.

"Look at them in love," Zack whispers, "I wish I had a girlfriend."

"I see them in love," London whispers with a smile on her face, "And I really wish I had a boyfriend."

Then London turns her head towards Zack to see that he's looking at her, too.

"You know you're pretty," Zack whispers, "And Bailey will _never _be as beautiful as you are. Especially right now. You care to insult yourself? You're a mad-woman. And I'm a mad-man to never tell you how pretty you are."

"Oh save it, Zack," London laughs, "I know you got charm, but you're going Cody level of cheesiness."

"Hey!" Cody quietly yells, "That can hurt some people!"

"And she says that she won't insult us?" Bailey laughs, "But I don't think you're cheesy, Cody." Bailey kisses him on the lips. "I think you're the least cheesy person I know."

"I love you." Cody smiles and hugs Bailey closely as they look at the stars together.

"Well..." Zack bit his lip, "They're kissing... Well... So... Ehm..."

"You want me to kiss you?" London asks, squinting her eyes, "You really want some rich girl to kiss you?"

"Yeah..." Zack replies, "I like you a little... I mean a lot!"

"Zack and London are in love," Cody whispers, "You know, as much of a player as Zack is, I never expected him to be in love with _London_. That is just weird... Well, now he's dated every girl on the ship. Except you."

"Why would I want Zack as my boyfriend?" Bailey asks, in a whisper, "Why would I want him when I have my sweet little Cody as my boyfriend? Zack is the opposite of Cody. And I don't want that. I just want Cody. Nothing more."

London and Zack can't hear them. They just stare at each other, blankly. Having no idea what they are doing right now. Then, Zack all of a sudden goes back in to realism and leans forward. Then London realizes she's kissing him. In a flash, they are both kissing. Cody and Bailey look at them, and then they both start kissing, too.

"I guess we're all happy." Cody says, aloud, after both couples break their lips away from each other.

"You all can be happy in detention!" A familiar voice yells.

"MOESBY!" London cries, "How did you know we're out here?"

"I know everything, London," Mr. Moesby says, walking towards them, "I'll see you all in detention tomorrow. I hope you'll all be as _happy _as ever in detention! Do this again, and none of you will be able to drink smoothies, or go to ANY parties or dances. Got it?"

"Got it." The four teenagers reluctantly chorus.

"Good." Mr. Moesby says.


End file.
